1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy mailbox wherein the same provides enhanced securement and safety in use of the mailbox interiorly of a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy apparatus of various types of the educational and amusement effect upon children is well known in the prior art. Toy mailboxes that have been utilized in the prior art by children have been randomly positioned throughout an interior portion of a dwelling and have been available to inadvertent contact and impact by individuals unaware of their position. The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a toy mailbox for the amusement and education of children utilizing a mailbox receptacle housing for receiving simulated correspondence and by providing multiple support structure for its random securement interiorly of a dwelling. Examples of the prior art in this area include U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,598 to Coyne, et al., wherein a toy mailbox is set forth as an educational toy utilizing various colors and key members to gain entrance interiorly of the mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,185 to Castro sets forth a mailbox formed and configured as a dwelling consistent with personal purposes of individuals.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 261,157 to Wolf; U.S. Design Pat. No. 291,937 to Fisher; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 256,287 to McConnell are each of interest in the prior art to illustrate mailboxes of various configurations.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved toy mailbox which addresses both the problems of safety in use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.